I Will Never Get Used To You
by RampantWriter
Summary: Based off of "Never Stop" by Safetysuit.


**A/N: Just a one shot that's been floating around in my mind all day. Enjoy!**

* * *

_This is my love song to you_  
_Let every woman know I'm yours_  
_So you can fall asleep each night, babe_  
_And know I'm dreaming of you more_

"And now, the newlyweds will share their first dance, cheers mates," Luke announced from the DJ booth with a grin. Beca stood from her seat in the front of the room and lofted a hand out to Chloe.

"Mrs. Mitchell," she said, bowing to her a little. Chloe giggled and took Beca's hand, allowing herself to be lead to the dance floor. Beca walked out to the middle before pulling Chloe in. She rested one hand at Chloe's waist, and held the redhead's in her other. The song Chloe had secretly chosen as their first dance began to play and Beca grinned.

"Perfect choice, my love," the brunette said, kissing Chloe softly. Chloe sighed contently and rested her head against Beca's shoulder.

_You're always hoping that we make it_  
_You always want to keep my gaze_  
_Well you're the only one I see love_  
_And that's the one thing that won't change_

Beca sung softly into Chloe's ear as the song continued on. Chloe smiled and brought her head up to look Beca in the eye.

"Remember the first time I heard this song?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Beca lit up. "How could I forget?"

* * *

_**Beca had messed up. A year is apparently a huge deal in the realm of relationships. Not that Beca didn't absolutely love Chloe with every fiber of her being, it's just that she didn't see the hype of the whole celebration of making it a year together when she planned on spending the rest of her life with the redhead. Unfortunately, Chloe did not see it her way. **_

_**Beca continued to pace around her dorm room, contemplating heavily on what she was about to do. She finally sighed and reached for her phone, dialing the number and holding her breath.**_

_**"This is Aubrey Posen," she heard on the other line. **_

_**"Oh my God, you answer the phone like that too?" Beca questioned in disbelief.**_

_**She could practically hear Aubrey's eye roll. "What the hell do you want, hobbit? If you haven't noticed, you've reduced my best friend to tears."**_

_**Beca bit back her sarcastic remark. She knew she needed Aubrey's help. "I know, I'm an idiot. But I want to make it up to her and I-I...need your help," the brunette trailed off, mumbling the last part.**_

_**"What was that, hobbit? You need what?" the blonde inquired, enjoying this entirely too much.**_

_**"I need your help okay? I need the great Aubrey Posen to help me make my girlfriend smile again," Beca said in a rush.**_

_**Aubrey chuckled. "Fine, what do you want?"**_

_**"Just get her to the auditorium by 5 tonight," Beca replied.**_

_**"Get her to the auditorium by 5 tonight, what?" Aubrey continued further.**_

_**"PLEASE POSEN," Beca spit out through gritted teeth.**_

_**She could imagine Aubrey's sickeningly pleased, smug grin. "Fine."**_

_**Beca walked around the practice space a dozen times, checking and rechecking everything. She had to have this makeup "I'm-an-idiot-but-I'm-hopelessly-in-love-with-you" apology plan run perfectly. **_

_**This is it, now hopefully Posen can pull through.**_

_**Beca walked over to the stool in the center of the space and picked up her guitar, strumming mindlessly. She continued until she heard the auditorium door open softly and she looked up to find a distraught looking redhead, dressed in her sweats, hair running wildly. The redhead looked around to see candles and rose petals strewn about, and Beca perched on a stool with her guitar. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Beca to say something. **_

_**"Hey Beautiful," Beca said softly. "I know I messed up, but I want to make it up to you, so here it goes." Beca breathed deeply and began playing. **_

* * *

"It was so perfect, Baby. That moment, I thought it wasn't possible to love you anymore, despite how mad I was, but then I fell in love even more," Chloe said, cupping Beca's cheek. She ran her thumb over the brunette's cheek bones softly, looking into steel blue.

"Well Mrs. Mitchell, I fall in love with you every day. Every time I hear that laugh, or look into those big blue eyes," Beca said, bringing Chloe's hand to her mouth, kissing it lightly.

_I'll never stop trying_  
_I'll never stop watching as you leave_  
_I'll never stop losing my breath_  
_Every time I see you looking back at me_  
_And I'll never stop holding your hand_  
_I'll never stop opening your door_  
_I'll never stop choosing you babe_  
_I'll never get used to you_

Chloe beamed. "I'm so glad you do little things like that for me. Like holding my hand, or holding the door for me. It goes with the infinite amount of reasons I love you," the redhead said, closing her eyes.

"I'll always do those things for you, Chlo," Beca insisted with a kiss.

Chloe smiled warmly but kept her eyes closed. "I'm glad. When we first started dating, I thought you wouldn't like all that mushing couple stuff."

Beca rolled her eyes playfully. "As if that'd ever be me."

* * *

_**It was the night of their first date and Chloe was beyond nervous. She finally got the brunette to ask her out, after seemingly hopeless months of dropping hints. She needed the night to be flawless, but she also knew the brunette was guarded. She had managed to slip through Beca's walls so far, but she didn't want to push the girl. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Aubrey scream up the stairs.**_

_**"THE HOBBIT'S HERE CHLO!" **_

_**"HEY!"**_

_**Chloe giggled and did a quick once over in the mirror. She turned and grabbed a light cardigan, and walked out her door. When she walked down the stairs and was met with the small brunette, she smiled brightly.**_

_**Beca finally caught her breath and smiled at the redhead. "You take my breath away," she whispered, hoping only Chloe could hear her. **_

_**"How sweet," Aubrey mocked from the kitchen. Beca froze, slightly embarrassed by the confession. Chloe just smiled and winked at the brunette. **_

_**"Well, um, let's go," Beca said, holding her hand out for Chloe to take. Chloe looked to Beca in surprise for a moment and then took the hand offered, smiling brightly as the butterflies in her stomach took flight. The pair walked out to Beca's car and the brunette opened Chloe's door for her. Once seated in the car, Beca reached back over for Chloe's hand. The redhead giggled at this, but gave her hand. **_

_**"E-everything okay, Beale?" Beca stuttered. **_

_**Chloe smiled. "I never took you as the romantic type Becs," she admitted with another laugh. Beca looked towards the gorgeous redhead and gave a shy smile. **_

_**"For you, I'd be anything," Beca confessed, squeezing Chloe's hand in hers. **_

_**The night went wonderfully, and the pair now stood down the hall of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. It was clear Beca was too nervous to go all the way to the door and Chloe was fine with it. Chloe stepped forward and placed her hands on the small brunette's face. **_

_**"I had a great time tonight, Babe," Chloe cautioned, testing the waters. If the look on Beca's face warranted anything, it was that the nickname was definitely okay by the brunette's standards. Beca carefully brought her hands up to Chloe's waist. **_

_**"Me too, Beautiful," the smaller girl said softly. Chloe smiled and brought Beca in, kissing her softly. They kissed for several minutes until Chloe pulled back, placing a soft kiss against her lips. She looked at Beca who still had her lips parted and eyes closed.**_

_**"I'll see you tomorrow," she giggled, adding a wink for good measure. Beca simply nodded and watched as Chloe turned and began to walk away. She watched as Chloe walked down the hall and to the door. The redhead stopped, turning to Beca and blowing her a kiss before disappearing behind her door. Beca remained still, watching the door she had just vanished behind. She was brought back by the clearing of someone's throat.**_

_**"Mmm," Aubrey grunted. "That was some hardcore staring, Mitchell. Though I shouldn't be surprised, you've always been enamored by Chloe leaving or entering a room," she ended, walking towards her apartment door, leaving Beca in the hallway with her thoughts. **_

* * *

"You had me so nervous that night, Beale," Beca teased, tightening her grip on her wife.

"Mitchell," Chloe corrected. "And I'm glad you were nervous. Wanna know a secret?" the redhead prompted.

"Shoot," Beca replied with a smile.

Chloe brought her mouth to Beca's ear and whispered, "So was I."

Beca laughed and shook her head. "You were not! You were Chloe Beale, the most desired girl around. I didn't deserve you, I still don't."

_And with this love song to you_  
_It's not a momentary phase_  
_You are my life, I don't deserve you_  
_But you love me just the same_  
_And as the mirror says we're older_  
_I will not look the other way_  
_You are my life, my love, my only_  
_And that's the one thing that won't change_

"Whatever," Chloe drew, adding her own eye roll.

"It's true, Chlo. I know we went through that phase where I was really insecure, but it's only because it's true. You are way more than I could've ever dreamed of, Chloe Elise Mitchell," Beca concluded with another kiss.

* * *

_**"Beca, I know you're in there, so open this door right now!" Chloe shouted through the younger girl's dorm room door. She and Beca had gotten into an argument after Chloe had an altercation with a drunken frat guy hitting on her. Chloe didn't show the least bit of interest in the boy, but Beca had gotten really upset. She hadn't spoken to Beca since, and that was nearly three days ago.**_

_**"Bec-Oh hi," Chloe recovered when Kimmy Jin opened the door. Kimmy Jin simply pointed towards Beca, who was seated at her desk, headphones muffling her ears. Chloe silently thanked Kimmy Jin and walked into the room.**_

_**She walked up to Beca, tapping her on the shoulder lightly. The brunette audibly sighed and pulled off her headphones. "I told you Kimmy Jin, I'll clean it when I'm done," she griped, spinning around in her chair. "Oh, hi."**_

_**Chloe looked Beca up and down and crossed her arms. "You look well," she trailed. **_

_**"I, uh, not sick," Beca said, looking down. She knew she handled this the wrong way, but she really didn't know how else to handle it. Chloe Beale was a goddess, it was only sooner or later that she would figure out she could do better than the "alt-hobbit."**_

_**Chloe stepped forward and crouched down to the brunette's level. She placed two fingers under Beca's chin, forcing eye contact. "If you tell me what's wrong, I won't be mad," the redhead coaxed softly. **_

_**Beca sighed again and slumped her shoulders. "I don't deserve you, Chloe. You're perfect. You're everything anyone could want in someone else, and it's onyla matter of time before I blow it," Beca admitted. **_

_**Chloe's face soften at the younger girl's confession. She knew Beca was insecure about some things, but not about this. She sat down in the brunette's lap, winding her arms around Beca's shoulders.**_

_**"Baby," she began. "There is no one else I would rather be with. You're it for me, Becs. You're not going to ruin what we have, it's too special for that. But I need you to promise me you'll talk to me about this stuff," Chloe concluded. **_

_**Beca searched electric blue eyes and found nothing but sincerity. She wrapped her arms around the redhead's waist. "Yes Baby, I will. I love you," she whispered. **_

_**Chloe beamed and brought her hands to Beca's face. "I love you too, Becs" she whispered back before diving in for a kiss. **_

* * *

Chloe pulled back and looked deeply into her new wife's eyes. "Becs, it will always be you. Always," she said, trying to convey as much passion as she could.

Beca looked at Chloe and shook her head, eyes welling with tears. "I just can't believe this is real. After all these years, you still send my heart flying."

"I could definitely say the say thing about you, Mitchell," Chloe countered with a smirk.

_You still get my heart racing_  
_You still get my heart racing for you_  
_You still get my heart racing_  
_You still get my heart racing_  
_For you_

"Every since the moment I met you, Becs, my heart knew," Chloe informed Beca.

* * *

_**"Chloe, are you okay?!" Beca asked, filled with worry. **_

_**The pair had been lying in the grass, underneath their favorite tree on the quad. Beca had Chloe pulled flush against her chest and could feel the redhead's heart palpitations were running haywire. She placed her hand over Chloe's heart and the redhead blushed profusely. **_

_**"What is it, Chlo?" the brunette prodded, continuing to worry.**_

_**Chloe laughed lightly and shook her head. "It's just what you do to me, Becs," she said, biting her lip. "My heart doesn't know how to act around you."**_

_**Beca smiled at the redhead's words. She silently picked up Chloe's hand and placed it over her own heart. "I guess mine doesn't either," she replied softly, smile still firmly in place. **_

* * *

_I'll never stop trying_  
_I'll never stop watching as you leave_  
_I'll never stop losing my breath_  
_Every time I see you looking back at me_  
_And I'll never stop holding your hand_  
_I'll never stop opening your door_  
_I'll never stop choosing you babe_  
_I'll never get used to you_

"No matter how long we live, Babe, I will never stop trying. This is my promise to you. I'll never stop trying for you, Chloe," Beca said seriously. Chloe kissed Beca before answering.

"And I promise you the same my Love," she replied just as seriously, caressing Beca's face. The pair kissed several more times and pulled away breathlessly. Beca laughed to herself, shaking her head.

"What?" Chloe asked.

Beca silently picked up Chloe's hand and placed it over racing heart.

"I will never get used to you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I heard this song the other day and cried when I first heard it, so I had to get my emotions out. Thanks! **


End file.
